Getting There:Peter Pan
by LoveSeth-1989-03
Summary: Peter wakes up in a hospital confused and lost. Will he except this new life? Who will be there to help him?
1. Waking Up

This story is based on the 2003 movie, Peter Pan. The charactors look like the actors/actresses in the movie. I doubt I will be putting all the charactors from Peter Pan in this story but, most will be in it. I hope you enjoy! Please Read and then Reply.  
  
Getting There: Peter Pan  
  
"Daddy, I think he is waking up!"   
  
"Urg," Peter moaned. He felt around and realized he was in a bed, a very comfortable bed at that.  
  
"Hello? Are you okay?"   
  
Peter opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the face of a middle age man. He panicked and bolted up in bed.  
  
"Where am I?!" Peter shouted, looking around.   
  
"Whoa, calm down. You're at the hospital. Do you remember who you are or what happened?" the man asked.  
  
Peter looked at him, not knowing what to do at first. This man was a stranger, and next to the man stood a little girl. Peter guessed to be about 7. She had curly brown hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. Her eyes were big as she looked up at Peter.  
  
"It's okay. What's your name?" the man asked, seeing Peter wasn't going to answer.  
  
"Who are you?" Peter asked so softly the man had to strane to understand.  
  
"My name is Danny, Danny Ploof. This is Julie. We were at a rented cabin for the weekend and you came out of nowhere. You would have drowned, but Julie here saw you fall into the lake and I ran out to save you. Julie is my daughter. Now, what's your name?" Danny asked kindly, using every caution with this boy who was clearly afraid.  
  
"Peter," Peter said.  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you Peter. I'm going to go talk to your nurse. I'll be right back," Danny said. He left, smiling at Peter and Julie as he did so.   
  
Once he was gone Peter felt even more uncomfortable. Julie was staring at him, and he was only wearing a gown that didn't tie in the back. He was careful to make sure he was covered with the blanket.  
  
"What?" Peter asked finally.  
  
"Where you from?" Julie asked in a shy voice.  
  
Peter thought about it. Should he tell? Surely they wouldn't believe him, maybe Julie. But not anyone else.   
  
"I don't know. I don't have a home," Peter said after a pause.  
  
"Where's your mommy and daddy?" Julie asked.  
  
"Dead." Peter said, speaking the truth. It was now 2004. Peter was sure everyone in his old family were dead. Maybe even the Darlings.   
  
Peter shook the very thought from his mind. There was no way Wendy was dead. No way.  
  
"How'd they die?" Julie asked.   
  
Peter started to grow irritated. His face was burning a little but he didn't know what from. He glanced over to the door of his 'room' as Danny and a lady dressed in blue scrubs came in.  
  
"You're awake! Great news!" the lady said.   
  
She was about to take Peter's hand in her own but Peter pulled back, scutting as far back on the bed he could.  
  
"Daddy, he says his mommy and daddy are dead!" Julie cried.   
  
Danny shished her and looked up at Peter with the greatest sympathy in his eyes.  
  
"Honey, let me take your temp. really quick. I want to make sure your fever is gone," the lady said, but Peter wouldn't let her touch him.  
  
"It's okay. My name is Maggie. I've been your nurse since Saturday when you came in. Now it's Friday, I know you from head to toe," Maggie said, smiling. She must of been young. Probably just out of medical school.  
  
Peter could feel his body shaking with fear and embarrassment. He brought his hand up and went through his, normally, messy hair but found it soft and easy to go through. Then he felt the ace bandage that was around his head.  
  
"You must of hit your head before going into the lake. You have a big bruise and scar there. We put in 10 stitches to stop the bleeding. But, you should be getting them out in a week or so," Maggie said, "Do you feel okay?"  
  
Peter nodded a pathetic nod.  
  
Maggie walked up along to the top of the bed where Peter was sitting. She stuck out a thermometer and told him to hold still while she put it in his ear. It took only a minute as she clicked the button, making a beeping noise inside Peter's head, and taking it back out.   
  
"101.2. You still have a fever but it's not as bad as it was before. I'll have a social worker come talk to you Danny and we'll bring Peter up some food. For now just try and relax Peter. Everything will be okay," Maggie said.   
  
"Could I talk to you in private for a minute?" Danny asked Maggie.  
  
"Of course," Maggie said and she and Danny left Julie and Peter alone again.  
  
This is real short chapter, but the next ones will be longer. 


	2. Meeting Mandi

Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.  
  
Getting There: Peter Pan  
  
That night Peter lay back in his hospital bed, quiet as a rock. Just lying there, thinking of what his life was to be.  
  
"Hello? Hi, Peter. What are you doing?"  
  
Peter looked up to see Danny enter his room. Peter smiled slightly and looked away. He wasn't in any mood to be social. He hadn't really been since he had waken up, but now it was more so.  
  
"Okay, well. I talked to my wife, Mandi. She's exited to meet you. We've been on the phone with social services all afternoon," Danny said.  
  
Peter didn't know what that meant, but he didn't care. Peter kept his eyes away from Danny. At least Julie wasn't there anymore to stare at him.  
  
"She's here right now, she's going to come in okay?" Danny said.  
  
Peter shrugged without looking at him.  
  
A moment later someone walked into the room. Peter glanced over and saw a average height woman. She had brown hair and it was curly. She had warm, big blue eyes.  
  
"Hi, Peter," Mandi said.  
  
Peter didn't know what to do. These people made him uncomfortable, but at the same time he wanted to live with them.  
  
Peter slowly moved his head, looking over at Mandi and Danny. Mandi was smiling,  
  
"How old are you Peter?"  
  
Peter's face flushed, "12,"  
  
"That's great, do you know your birthday?" Mandi asked.  
  
Peter picked at his sheet and kept his eyes away. It was so hard for him to remember,  
  
"Um... Feb. 3rd."  
  
Mandi smiled even wider.  
  
"It's a great day for a birthday," Mandi said.  
  
"This is very important, Peter. Do you have any parents? Any family?" Danny asked.  
  
Peter strained to think of something to say to these people. He couldn't say the truth, they would think he was nuts. And... Neverland was gone now.  
  
A tear trickled down the side of Peter's face without him even realizing it.  
  
"No, I don't have a family. I live on the streets. I lived in the woods," Peter said.  
  
Mandi and Danny were quiet for a minute or two. They apparently were talking, without actually saying words.  
  
"Are you sure?" Danny asked.  
  
"Of course I'm sure!" Peter yelled, sitting up. Now his eyes were really wet and so were his cheeks.  
  
"Okay, calm down honey. It's okay now," Mandi said.  
  
She bent forward and wrapped her arms around Peter. Peter didn't know if he should hug her back or not. He just laid there limp in her arms. He forced himself to stop crying and let his face clean up.  
  
"Well, me and Danny were talking. And we thought maybe you'd want to come stay with us. We'd be your foster parents, that way you don't have to stay in a orphanage," Mandi said.  
  
Peter shot back.  
  
"What?! Orphanage?" Peter asked, his eyes wide.  
  
"No, no. You don't have to stay there because we'll take you in. They can't find you any other placement," Danny said calmly.  
  
"No, no! I don't want to go nowhere!" Peter said.  
  
Mandi set her hand on Peter's shoulder gently,  
  
"Where else would you go?" she asked.  
  
Peter looked to the floor, then back up to Mandi and Danny. They both were looking at him with concerned eyes.  
  
"Stop looking at me!" Peter shouted, he turned on his side and laid down on his bed. Making his back face Mandi and Danny.  
  
Without another word Danny and Mandi left Peter's room. It took them awhile, but they finally left.  
  
Peter lay there confused and helpless. What should he do? Go live with these people? He was all alone anyway. Neverland had been destroyed. And Peter couldn't get back through the passage way in the sky. It was like it was blocked away.  
  
He hit his pillow in frustration.  
  
"Ugh!" He yelled.  
  
The next day a social worker came to talk to Peter. It seemed she did all the talking and he just nodded. He had thought about it, and he was going to live with these people. It couldn't be that bad.  
  
They would treat him well, they would protect him. Hopefully. But Peter didn't know what he should be protected from, was it life? He didn't know. He couldn't remember. Each day he could remember less and less of his past in the Neverlands. 


	3. Getting a New home

On Saturday night Peter was getting ready to leave to go home with his new 'family'. They were keeping him until someone claimed Peter. If nobody claimed him, he would stay permanetly. That morning Peter had met all of the group. Danny and Mandi had 5 kids of their own and one on the way, Peter couldn't believe they were taking him in as well.  
  
The oldest child was Seth, he was 14 and had blonde hair that was a inch long all around his head. It was simliar to Peter's. The 10-year-old was Kayden. He looked more like his mother, with blue eyes and brown hair that was short and he wore it spiked on top.  
  
Then there was Julie, at age 6 she acted a lot older and she carried a Barbie doll named Kelsey all around with her. The Ploof's also had a set of twins, two boys. Logan and Lucas. They were almost 4 and had blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
Last, but not least, was Meagan. She was 18 months old and had blonde hair and blue eyes as well. Then Mandi was 4 months pregnant.  
  
Peter was over joyed to be going home with them. But, he made sure not to show it.  
  
"We were thinking on taking a trip to Valley Fair soon. We thought that would be a fun way to get out together," Mandi said on the way home from the hospital.  
  
Peter sat between Lucas and Logan's matching car-seats. Mandi was driving, it was her SUV. It was huge. The way back were two seats, where the trunk would usually be. They faced out. So, their window was the rear window and the people that sat there were seeing the cars come up behind.  
  
Then the next row up had room for three to sit. That's where Peter was sitting. The row up after that could also sit about three. Then of course there was the two seats in the front for the driver and the passenger.  
  
"What's that?" Peter asked.  
  
"It's a amusement park. It has rollar coasters and the Power Tower and everything!" Kayden said from behind Peter.  
  
"Oh." Peter said, still not really knowing what it was.  
  
"Um... where are we?" Peter asked. He didn't know where he was, what country or city. It was like he had fallen and wasn't able to choose where he fell.  
  
"What do you mean? What city we're in?" Danny asked, looking back at Peter.  
  
"Yeah," Peter said.  
  
"Right now we're in Oak Grove. We live in St. Francis. So, it's only about a 15 minute more drive till we get home," Danny said.  
  
There was a pause, "Um... Where's that?" Peter asked.  
  
Danny looked at Peter questionably, "It's in the state of Minnesota, the United States. Don't you know that?"  
  
Peter was taken aback. He felt really dumb, but truely he didn't know. He could have been anywhere. He looked out the window and tried hard to relax so his face wouldn't be red anymore.  
  
"It's okay. I was just curious. Did you live in Canada or something?" Danny asked.  
  
"No, no. I don't know where I lived. I mean... I lived everywhere. I moved a lot." Peter explained, keeping his eyes out the window.  
  
For the most, the rest of the car ride was silent. Lucas, Logan and Meagan had all fallen asleep and Peter felt uncomfortable.  
  
When they pulled into a nieghboorhood, though, Peter's attention was caught. The houses were spread out some, so they had good sized yards. But the houses were huge! They looked like they were big enough for 10 bedrooms! And they all looked new. They had nice green yards and flowers planted.  
  
"I wonder if Zack is home," Seth said from the back.  
  
"It's still early, I was thinking of taking Peter shopping. He needs some bedding and a design for his room. Also some clothes," Mandi said.  
  
"Fine with me, I was just going to put that trailor together," Danny said.  
  
"I want to go for a bike ride," Julie said, "Daddy, will you take me on a bike ride?"  
  
Danny looked back at Julie, smiling, "Okay. We can, but first I want to get some stuff done."  
  
"Yay!" Julie shouted, making Lucas stirr.  
  
They pulled into a drive-way. The house was enourmous. The yard was beautiful and had a big tree in the middle of the yard with a wooden swing under it. Plants and flowers were decorated all around the front porch. And another swing was on the porch, but that one was cushioned.  
  
'They must be rich.' Peter thought.  
  
The house was a light brown, and the window shutters [that looked like didn't even come off the house] was a dark brown. There was a bay window in the front and then about 5 other windows just in the front.  
  
"What do you think so far?" Mandi asked as she put the car in 'park'.  
  
"It's really nice." Peter whispered, being a bit shy since he still didn't know 


	4. Caribou and Car Rides

Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Getting There: Peter Pan  
  
It turned out that the inside of the house was just as nice as the outside. Peter walked through the house with awe.  
  
"This is your room, Peter. Mom's going to take you out to buy some stuff for it. Since, it's kind of blah right now," Seth said.  
  
Mandi had gotten Seth and Kayden to give Peter a tour of the house. Of course, though, the twins followed them.  
  
Seth was right, Peter's room only consisted of a full bed, a TV stand with a 20 inch TV on it and a desk with a computer. The bed had no sheets. In fact, it looked like the bed was added to the room late and it used to be some kind of computer room.  
  
"My room is right next door," Seth said.  
  
"Then there's a bathroom right across the hall, come on and we'll show you," Kayden said.  
  
Peter's room was at the end of the hall. There was a bathroom across the hall and then Seth's door was at the other end of the shorter hall.  
  
After you passed Seth's door you entered a family room, with a big, comfy looking, brown couch.  
  
"I want to watch Elmo," Lucas said.  
  
"Go ask Mom or someone else to put it on for you," Seth said, "We're busy."  
  
Lucas and Logan raced up the stairs, that led to a hallway, and out of sight. You could hear them shout for their mother.  
  
"So, Peter. What do you like to do?" Kayden asked.  
  
"Um... anything," Peter answered, in his quiet voice.  
  
"Do you play any sports?" Seth asked.  
  
The three boys sat on the brown couch. Kayden put his feet up on the coffee table and leaned back, obviously making himself comfortable.  
  
"I don't know," Peter answered with all honesty.  
  
"Hmmm.... do you know anything about yourself?" Seth asked.  
  
Peter's face flushed a little, and he didn't answer Seth's question.  
  
"We'd better go!"  
  
Peter sighed in relief as Mandi's call had interrupted the nerving silence. Kayden got up fast before Seth and Peter had even moved.  
  
"Are you going?" Seth asked Kayden.  
  
"Yeah, I'm hoping Mom will buy me a new baseball glove. Mine is crappy," Kayden said.  
  
"Mom won't buy you a new glove!" Seth argued.  
  
Kayden stuck up his chin and stocked off up the stairs.  
  
"The punk. He thinks he's so good at baseball when he sucks!" Seth said, getting up from his spot.  
  
"What kinds of things do you do?" Peter asked, getting up the courage to speak without being spoken to first.  
  
"I skateboard, I snowboard in winter. I love to go to the lake and go tubing, just swimming is fine though. And, baseball and soccer. Those are my favorite things to do. Stupid Kayden likes to be like me, it's so annoying! Everything I do he has to do it too," Seth complained as him and Peter walked up the stairs.  
  
A hour later Peter was sitting in the passenger seat of Mandi's SUV. Kayden and Seth were in the back, arguing over what radio station they were going to have on.  
  
"We're going to listen to KS 95 if you too don't stop bickering," Mandi said, holding her round, beach-ball-like, stomach.  
  
"Do you know what the baby is?" Peter asked.  
  
Mandi smiled and looked over at Peter, "Actually, it's babies. A boy and a girl. We just found out not too long ago. It seems twins run in Danny's family,"  
  
"Wow, you're going to have alot of kids to take care of," Peter said, his hopes of living with this family were sinking. There was no way they would take him in after having so many kids of their own to take care of.  
  
"Where are we going?" Kayden asked.  
  
"Um, the mall," Mandi said.  
  
"What mall?" Seth asked.  
  
"Rosedale, okay? But first we have to stop at Caribou," Mandi said.  
  
"OH! I get something!" Kayden shouted.  
  
Seth rolled his eyes and looked out his window.  
  
"Do you want anything?" Mandi asked as she was getting out of the car.  
  
"I'm coming in," Seth said, opening his door.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you," Mandi said, smiling.  
  
"Well, I answered you. Come on Peter, come inside," Seth said.  
  
Peter got out only because he didn't know what else to do. He followed the three others inside a coffee shop. There were bar tables and bar stools up and down the rows. It looked like a mountain type place. The theme was 'woods'.  
  
"Can Peter try mine and then we'll see if he like it enough to get his own?" Kayden asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. If he wants," Mandi said.  
  
"Great. See? I always get a chocolate cooler with oreo! Same with my mom! And Seth, but my dad thinks it's a waste of money. Oh well! Julie likes vanilla coolers better," Kayden said happily, grabbing a straw.  
  
Mandi ordered all of their drinks and they walked around the corner of the counter to where you picked them up. Kayden got his small drink first, took a sip, and handed it over to Peter.  
  
"It's SO good! Try it!"  
  
Peter looked at them all before taking a sip of the chocolate cooler with oreo that Kayden had given to him to try.  
  
Peter nodded, saying he liked it.  
  
"Good! Mom! He's already apart of the family!" Kayden said. Seth punched him in the shoulder.  
  
"What? He probably is going to be part of the family soon," Kayden said. Seth still looked a bit mad at his kid brother for saying it, but didn't punch him again. 


	5. You don't Understand!

Hey, do you live in Minnesota? I'm assuming so, if you know about all those places.  
  
Thanks for the reviews. There are a few flaws I am working on with my stories, so, please don't get mad or stop reading. I'm working on it! Thanks though.  
  
Getting There: Peter Pan  
  
A week later Peter wasn't adjusting like the Ploof's had hoped.  
  
"I'm worried about him." "He isn't talking." "Do you think we did the right thing?" "Should we take him back?"  
  
Those were the very words coming from Mandi and Danny's mouths as they went to bed at night. Peter barely talked, and spent most of his time in his new room. When they tried to speak to him he ignored them.  
  
At least, when he first came there, he talked back and acknowledged their words.  
  
"When is Sue calling us?" Danny asked on that second Saturday night as he and his wife lay down to sleep.  
  
"Soon as she can. Last time I talked to her, she said nobody called in a missing person. They even are calling people in the area we found him, asking if they know anything," Mandi said, looking at the ceiling.  
  
Danny rolled on his side and looked at his wife. "What if they don't ever find his family? Is he going to stay here permanently?"  
  
Mandi thought about it for a minute before answering, "I want to keep him. I don't want to put him in a orphanage,"  
  
"Hmm, do you think we can handle it? I mean, I don't want to give him away either. He definitely has problems that he needs to work through... But with the twins coming... he would make our 9th child!" Danny said.  
  
"Yeah..." Mandi said, smiling. Ever since she was a little girl she had dreamed of a big family. It was actually going to come true. Danny knew that.  
  
"Look, I suppose you're right. 9 is a big number... but we can handle it," Danny said.  
  
Mandi turned her head to her husband, smiling a wide grin. Danny bent forward and was going to give his wife a kiss but they were interrupted...  
  
"MOM! MOM! DAD! COME QUICK! IT'S PETER!" Kayden shouted, coming into their room and flipping on the light.  
  
"What?" Danny asked.  
  
"HURRY!" Kayden shouted and then he dashed from the room.  
  
Mandi and Danny exchanged glances before getting out of bed and following their son down a flight of stairs, through the living room and hallway then down another flight of stairs, through the family room and down the hallway to Peter's room.  
  
Peter's light was on and when Mandi and Danny got there they saw Seth trying to wake Peter up, who, apparently, was having a nightmare.  
  
"AW! NO! STOP!" Peter was shouting, thrashing his arms.  
  
Seth was holding him down, "Wake up, Peter!" Seth shouted.  
  
"Whoa, whoa. What's going on?" Danny asked.  
  
"We woke up because he was screaming!" Kayden said.  
  
Danny went over and assisted to Seth's struggle.  
  
"NO! NO!" Peter yelled, now he had started crying. His yells became softer and he no longer thrashed. Seth let go of him and stepped back, panting.  
  
"What's wrong with him, Mom?" Kayden asked, leaning into his mother.  
  
"He's just having a bad dream," Mandi said to Kayden, and then started speaking to Danny, "Can't you get him to wake up?"  
  
Danny shrugged his shoulders and started shaking Peter.  
  
"Peter, it's me Danny. Wake up, Peter," Danny said gently.  
  
Peter didn't seem like he heard Danny, he just laid there crying in his sleep.  
  
"Hey, you guys go back to bed. We can handle it from here," Danny said to Seth and Kayden.  
  
"But I want to stay," Kayden said.  
  
"Yeah Dad, we can't fall back asleep now," Seth said, crossing his arms with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Well then go get something to snack on or drink, but leave here please," Danny said.  
  
Both boys were skeptical on leaving, but they did as they were told. After they had left Mandi closed the door and they [Danny and Mandi] went over and sat on Peter's bed.  
  
"Peter, Peter," Danny said, shaking Peter's arm.  
  
Peter mumbled something and turned onto his stomach and then back onto his back.  
  
"Peter," Mandi whispered.  
  
Peter jumped up, he was breathing heavy and looked as if he didn't know where he was.  
  
"NO!" Peter yelled, running his hands through his hair.  
  
Mandi tried to touch him but he shoved her off, "NO! NO! NO!" Peter kept saying.  
  
"No? What's wrong?!" Mandi asked, holding onto Peter again.  
  
"NO! He's dead! HE'S NOT GOING TO GET ME AGAIN! HE IS DEAD!" Peter shouted.  
  
He got off the bed and raced over to the door, but Danny had grabbed onto his arms and held him back.  
  
"What are you saying? You were just dreaming Peter!" Danny said, shaking him a little.  
  
"No, this is all just a dream! I'm dreaming now! You aren't real! I'm supposed to be in NeverLand! Tink is going to come save me and then everything will be okay!" Peter shouted, falling to his knees and practically pulling his hair from his head.  
  
"That's a dream Peter, it's not real!" Mandi said.  
  
"NO! You don't understand!" Peter yelled.  
  
"You're right! We don't understand, help us to understand!" Danny said, trying yet again to hold onto Peter without him yanking them away. 


	6. Happy Thoughts

Hey- I AM editing this and everything- but how do you get the italics and stuff to work??? When I type it up I have it bold- so I don't understand! Why isn't it showing up?? Do I need to [B] do this [/B] or something???? I dunno- could someone help me out? Thanks..  
  
Getting there : Peter Pan  
  
Peter sat on his bedroom floor, against the wall with his knees up to his chest and his elbows resting on them. Danny and Mandi were silently watching him. It made Peter's stomach hurt with anxiety.  
  
"Honey, why don't you try to get some sleep," Mandi said after about 15 minutes of complete silence.  
  
"No," Peter said, not looking up at them.  
  
"Well, Peter, we need something to go on here. Talk to us, whatever makes you comfortable we'll do," Danny said, Mandi shortly agreed with him.  
  
"There is nothing you can do! He's dead- but he's NOT dead! I don't know! I DON'T KNOW!" Peter shouted.  
  
Danny now went over to Peter and sat next to him. Mandi stayed where she was on the bed, watching helplessly.  
  
"What don't you know? Who is this person you are talking about- you need to help me to help you Peter," Danny said.  
  
Peter was quiet for a minute, thinking about what he was going to say- if anything, "HE- He'll..."  
  
"Who's 'he'?" Danny asked after Peter paused.  
  
Peter lowered his hands from his face and kept his eyes shut tight.  
  
"Hook. Hook he's a pirate and he's going to get me! But, he's dead! Wait- I don't know! He might be alive! And if he is alive he is going to find me! And I have nothing to fight with against- Against the kinds of powers he has now,"  
  
Peter could sense Danny and Mandi exchanging glances.  
  
"Do you think I am psycho?!" Peter shouted, standing up.  
  
"No, Peter! Of course not!" Mandi said.  
  
"Then why are you looking at each other like that!?" Peter shouted.  
  
"We're not looking at each other in any way. We're just curious to what you are talking about... Where did you come from? Who's this Hook?" Mandi asked with sympathy.  
  
"HOOK! He's dangerous! I don't know how! I don't remember! He killed Tink! Tink's dead!" Peter said, now having tears in his eyes. He tried to hide it and turned around from them.  
  
This time Mandi got up and walked over to him, she didn't know if she should, but she set her hands on his shoulders. Peter let out a sob.  
  
"I do, I do..." He whispered, not making any sense to Mandi or Danny.  
  
"You do? What?" Danny asked.  
  
"I CAN FLY!" Peter shouted.  
  
"What? No, you can't! You need to get some rest dead, you're freaked out," Mandi said.  
  
"Aha! I CAN!" Peter said, he racked his brain to think of a happy thought.  
  
"Peter!" Danny said as he watched Peter nearly jump up and down, holding onto his own head and saying, "Happy, happy, happy!"  
  
"NO! I have to think a happy thought! It's not working though! Why won't it work!?" Peter shouted.  
  
"Just relax!" Danny said, grabbing onto Peter.  
  
Peter was screaming, repeating 'happy' over and over. Danny tried to hold onto him and keep him still but Peter would do anything to get away from him.  
  
"GET OFF ME!" Peter yelled.  
  
Danny suddenly let go of him and Peter fell forward a little, nearly missing the window. But in a second Peter was up- holding his breath in fear as he looked out the window.  
  
"What the...?" Danny started.  
  
"AW! AW! IT'S HIM!" Peter wouldn't stop screaming.  
  
"What?" Danny asked, grabbing onto Peter again.  
  
Peter caught Danny by surprise and with a great tug Peter got out of Danny's grip and fell forward, this time not catching himself in time and fell head first into the side of the window, hitting his forehead with full force.  
  
"Peter!" was all Peter heard before everything went black. 


	7. New things

When Peter started to wake up he felt horrible. And it wasn't his body either. His head ached terribly and his throat was dry. He had something wrapped around his head really tight and it was almost making it feel numb.  
  
He opened his eyes and saw darkness all around him, by the time his eyes became more clear he realized he was laying in his bed, deep under the covers.  
  
"What... happened?" Peter mumbled aloud to himself.  
  
As Peter started to sit up pain shot from his head and felt like it went all the way down to his hand. He thought someone was stabbing a knife right through his forehead. A shout of pain left his mouth and echoed through the silent room.  
  
Peter laid back down and rubbed his forehead, moaning.  
  
"Peter? Are you awake?"  
  
"Who's there?!" Peter asked, feeling a panic rise in him.  
  
A light flipped on and Peter covered his eyes to prevent being blinded. Once adjusted he saw Seth standing over by the door, in his green, plaid, pajama pants and a bare chest.  
  
Peter relaxed a little, at first he thought it was Hook. It'd be great for Hook to find him in bed, not being able to move.  
  
"It's just me," Seth said.  
  
"What happened?" Peter asked quietly, after a moment or so.  
  
Seth kind of lagged as he walked closer to Peter, "Well, Mom and Dad wouldn't really tell me much of anything... But they were acting crazy, so something bad must of... How are you feeling?"  
  
Peter shrugged and laid back onto his pillows- rubbing his forehead.  
  
"How long have I been out?" Peter asked.  
  
"Well... it's Thursday night and you've been out for days. You were in the hospital again until yesterday morning and Dad brought you home," Seth explained.  
  
Peter didn't say anything, and kept rubbing his head.  
  
"Well, I'll be right back..." Seth said and dashed from the room. Peter didn't care to think of where he was going.  
  
A few minutes later Danny came into the room, Seth shortly behind him.  
  
"Hey bud, how are you feeling?" Danny asked.  
  
Peter looked over at him slowly, squinting his eyes a little.  
  
"Fine," Peter answered.  
  
They didn't say much more. But Danny invited Peter to come and have some dinner in the kitchen, so Peter did since his stomach was growling so badly with hunger pains.  
  
"Here, put hot water in this..." Danny said to Peter, giving him a pot.  
  
Peter took it and looked at it- not knowing what Danny had wanted him to do. Hot water? He didn't know where to get hot water.  
  
After realizing Peter was just standing there, flipping the pot around in his hands and looking at it as if he didn't know what it was, Danny said, "Over there is the sink, just lift up the faucet and wait till it gets hot or warm,"  
  
Peter still didn't understand, but not wanting to look stupid he went over to what he guessed as the sink and looked over at Danny, unsure of himself. Since Danny was too busy picking something out in the cabinet he didn't notice Peter looking at him.  
  
As Peter was about to pull up the faucet he heard giggles from behind the wall that lead to the hallway. He looked over and saw Julie's face sneak a peek at him.  
  
"Daddy! He doesn't know what he is doing!" Julie finally shouted.  
  
Danny looked up and over to her, then over to Peter.  
  
"I do too," Peter said and lifted up the faucet. Water sprayed out, making Peter jump a mile backwards and drop the pan.  
  
Danny came over and turned off the water and looked over at Peter, who was clutching his chest and breathing heavy.  
  
"Haha!" Julie laughed. Danny scowled her and she left, still laughing a bit at Peter's stupidity.  
  
"Are you ok?" Danny asked.  
  
Peter was flushing was embarrassment, "YES! I am fine! Leave me alone and stop asking me that!"  
  
"Peter!" Danny shouted as Peter started from the kitchen.  
  
Danny grabbed Peter's shoulder gently- trying to keep him back but Peter just shoved him off and continued from the kitchen. Just then Mandi came in with a bag of grocery's.  
  
"Hi Peter! You're awake!" Mandi said, Peter just shoved past her and went down the hall to the stairs that led downstairs to his room.  
  
"What's up?" Mandi asked curiously as she set the bag on the counter.  
  
"Well, it's the weirdest thing. He woke up and Seth came and got me, then I was going to make him some supper and I had him get me some water in the pan but he acted like he didn't know how to work a faucet. It was like it scared him," Danny said.  
  
"Really? Hmm," Mandi said, frowning and looking after Peter.  
  
"Yeah, maybe I'll just go run to McDonald's to get him something to eat. I'll go see if he wants to go, and maybe we'll get a movie too," Danny said.  
  
"Okay, honey. Where is everyone?" Mandi asked.  
  
"The boys fell asleep watching Elmo and you had Meagan. Julie has been a wonder- she laughed at Peter when he got scared so I sent her away. Seth was in his room but now I think he is outside to fetch Kayden who was down at the park skateboarding," Danny said.  
  
"Well, Maggie fell asleep in the car on the way home so I just set her down on our bed. I was going to go change her and put her in her crib after I brought the frozen stuff in," Mandi said.  
  
Danny nodded, "I'm going to talk to Peter,"  
  
Danny walked to Peter's room and knocked on the shut door. At first there was no answer, but then he heard Peter shout, "Go away!"  
  
"Can't I come in? I was wondering if you wanted to get dressed and I'll take you to the movie gallery-- it's only 8:30. They're open until 10. And we could get a bite to eat at McDonalds," Danny said, jiggling the doorknob.  
  
Inside the room Peter felt dumber then dumb. What was a Movie Gallery? He had this cool looking stuff in his room and he didn't know what it was, or how to work it. He had spent the last 100 years in Neverland and rarely came to the real world. He did only to see Wendy... but after a few years the Darlings had moved and he was to never see them again.  
  
"Come on Peter, please open the door." Danny said.  
  
"Ha! You're never going to get that trick down!" came Seth's voice.  
  
"Hey! I'm only 10- you're getting too old to do anything. All you want to do lately is sleep!" Kayden said.  
  
Danny turned around to see his two sons coming down into the family room. Kayden went into the bathroom and Seth sat on the couch and stared at Danny.  
  
"What are you doing Dad?" Seth asked.  
  
Kayden peaked his head around the corner of the bathroom, his face sweaty and dirty.  
  
"Nothing, I was going to bring Peter up to get something to eat and maybe a movie," Danny said.  
  
Seth gave him a dirty look and looked down to the carpet. Danny was so preoccupied with getting Peter to come out he didn't notice his son's anger.  
  
"Peter, come on," Danny said again.  
  
"I'm getting dressed," came Peter's voice.  
  
Danny sighed with relieve, he had hoped Peter would come. 


End file.
